Love in the Fire
by it's tinggi
Summary: Park Jimin, Berandal kecil yang manis kembali merasa dihantui dengan perasaan gelisah dan ketakutan saat hadirnya pemuda bernama Min Yoongi. (Yoonmin) Bts & BAP's cast.


**[Part 1st] First Meet**

Dorr dorr

Suara tembakkan menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan bercak darah dimana mana.

Seorang pemuda mengenakan setelan Jas kantor yang rapih terlihat menyimpan kembali pistolnya lalu melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu dengan beberapa pengawal yang berjalan dibelakangnya meninggalkan mayat yang tergeletak mengenaskan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?"

"Anda akan makan siang dengan beberapa klien dari Jepang" Suara sekretaris seksi itu hanya dibalas gumaman dari pemuda itu.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan pemuda itu hanya diam tak bicara sedikitpun begitu juga dengan sekretaris dan pengawal yang berada didalam mobil itu.

Tiba tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian pemuda itu saat melihat beberapa siswa yang berkelahi di pinggir jalan. Bukan perkelahian itu yang menjadi target perhatian pemuda itu tapi salah satu siswa yang dengan cekatan menghajar beberapa siswa lain yang menyerangnya.

"Hentikan mobilnya" Suara dingin pemuda itu memecahkan keheningan yang sejak tadi terjadi didalam mobil itu.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Pertanyaan pengawalnya itu tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda yang terlihat mengutak atik ponselnya lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada beberapa siswa yang masih terlihat saling menghajar dengan brutal.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, terdengar sirine polisi yang mulai mendekat. Membuat beberapa siswa itu terlihat panik lalu melarikan diri hingga menyisakan 2 siswa yang terluka cukup parah.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan bagaimana siswa yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan itu membantu temannya yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Bermacam usaha siswa itu lakukan untuk membantu temannya yang terluka parah tanpa memperdulikan luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

Seringaian tipis terukir diwajah tampan pemuda itu lalu mobil mewah tersebut kembali melaju meninggalkan tempati itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari bangunan BigHit High school terlihat 2 siswa yang berjalan tertatih lemah. Salah satu siswa yang lebih kecil itu berusaha membantu temannya yang bertubuh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Terlihat siswa yang bertubuh lebih besar sudah pingsan dengan luka yang ada disekujur tubuhnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan siswa yang lebih kecil, tubuhnya lebih banyak dipenuhi luka tapi mungkin dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan semua luka itu hingga dia masih kuat membantu temannya.

Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat dua siswa lain yang menunggu mereka dengan raut khawatir. Lalu menghampiri kedua siswa yang terluka itu dan membawa mereka ke markas mereka lalu mengobatinya.

"Kalian melawan mereka sendirian? Kalian bisa menghubungi kami" Kedua siswa itu mengobati kedua temannya yang terluka parah dengan hati hati.

"Aku tidak sempat, Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak- akh"

"Dasar sok jagoan. ck"

"Kau membuat luka ku semakin parah"

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya. Pemuda dengan setelan Jas kantor itu terlihat berkutat dengan laptopnya dan lembaran kertas yang berserakan dimeja kerjanya tanpa menyadari ada orang lain yang seenaknya masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

"Hei Yoongi" pemuda yang dipanggil Yoongi itu menoleh ke Sumber suara dan mendapati teman kurang ajarnya sudah duduk santai diruangannya.

"Hm"

"Coba tebak apa yang aku dapatkan"

"Jalang baru" Pemuda bernama Yoongi itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang ditemukan temannya ini.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan lalu mendekat kearah Yoongi yang masih terlihat tidak peduli. Raut wajah Namjoon kini berubah serius berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Ini tentang Suga" Yoongi tercekat mendengar nama itu disebut. Raut wajahnya mengeras matanya menatap Namjoon dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

Namjoon mulai memberitaukan apa yang dia dapat kepada Yoongi. Mereka berbicara cukup lama secara diam diam dan tersembunyi.

.

.

. Skip.

.

.

Park Jimin, berandal kecil yang manis yang senang membully murid lemah atau murid yang membuatnya kesal.

Bersama dengan ketiga temannya, Mereka menjadi Geng yang paling ditakuti di sekolah. Sebenarnya tidak semuanya takut tapi karna Jimin adalah Putra pemilik sekolah ini jadi lebih baik mereka mundur daripada harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah elit ini.

Mereka berempat sudah seperti saudara kandung, karna dimana ada salah satu dari mereka pasti ada ketiga temannya itu.

Seperti saat ini, Mereka berempat berkumpul bersama ditaman belakang gedung sekolah. Jimin dan Zelo yang tertidur pulas lalu Jungkook dan Yongguk yang asik bermain game.

Karna luka yang ditubuh Jimin cukup parah dan belum sepenuhnya pulih, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tertidur sebentar sedangkan Jungkook yang keadaannya sudah membaik terlihat kembali bersemangat memainkan game diponselnya.

Yap, mereka berdua terluka karna kemarin mendapat serangan brutal dari musuh mereka yang kembali untuk membalas dendam saat keduanya di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Hei kook, kudengar katanya nanti akan ada siswa baru disekolah ini" Suara Yongguk memecahkan keheningan yang sudah terjadi cukup lama sejak mereka berkumpul disini.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Jungkook acuh menanggapi ucapan Yongguk, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anak baru itu. Membuat Yongguk rasanya ingin meninju kepala Jungkook jika saja pemuda kelinci itu bukan temannya.

"ck. aku menyesal bicara denganmu"

kringggg

Zelo langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun sejak tadi tapi dia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

Sedangkan Jimin masih tertidur pulas. Tanpa menghiraukan bel yang sedari tadi sudah berbunyi.

"Jim, kau mau ke kelas atau tidak?" Zelo mengguncang tubuh temannya yang langsung mendapat respon dari Jimin dan segera dia bangkit dari posisinya.

"Jika kau masih sakit kau bisa istirahat Jim" Yongguk menatap khawatir teman seperjuangannya ini yang sudah beberapa kali meringis sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu"

"Aku tidak papa, jadi ayo ke kelas" Jimin berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan bantuan Zelo dan Yongguk karna mereka bertiga sekelas sedangkan Jungkook berada 1 tingkat dibawah mereka.

at class

Sesampainya dikelas Jimin langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja. Berencana kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi sempat terganggu tanpa menghiraukan guru yang masuk ke kelas dengan seorang siswa berkacamata yang berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru, dia murid pindahan dari london. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Yongguk dan Zelo yang terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihat pemuda yang masuk bersamaan dengan Guru mereka.

"Park Jimin-ssi, Kumohon hargai teman barumu yang akan memperkenalkan diri" Ucapan guru itu membuat Jimin mengangkat wajahnya menatap malas kedepan.

"A-aku Min Yoongi, S-senang bertemu dengan kalian"

 _satu detik_

 _dua detik_

 _tiga detik_

Jimin menatap terkejut siswa yang memperkenalkan diri didepan. Nafasnya tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Pikirannya blank dan kacau.

Dibalik kacamata tebalnya. Yoongi menatap tajam pemuda yang kini juga menatapnya, hingga membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _'_ _benar benar iblis yang manis'_

.

.

Tbc

Disini aku buat Suga sama Yoongi jdi karakter yg berbeda yaa

maap klo ada yg typo atau semacamnya :'v sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa :''

see you


End file.
